


Heebs Begone

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Huddling For Warmth, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: A surefire cure for the heebs.
Relationships: Lace Harding/The Iron Bull
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: 2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	Heebs Begone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sneaky-Apostate (Sneaky_Apostate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaky_Apostate/gifts).



"This place gives me the heebs," Lace says, pulling on her furs to straighten them out over her shoulders.

She feels The Iron Bull shift beside her. "The what?"

"You know, the heebs? The collywobbles? The shivering creeps? The willies?"

"Ah, understood. Never heard it called the heebs before."

"S'what my granddad always said," she says.

He ponders for a long moment before agreeing. "Yeah, okay. This place gives me the heebs too."

Emprise du Lion is a cold, dismal place, without a doubt. Lace is with The Iron Bull and his Chargers, clearing the area of remaining red templars and red lyrium.

The fire is dying down, so he leans forward and drops another log to keep it fed. Most of the Chargers have gone to sleep or guard duty.

Lace and The Iron Bull sit next to each other, knees bumping, sharing a tin cup of coffee back and forth. The coffee is rapidly cooling, but they're drinking it anyway. Lace doesn't want to go to her tent -- she knows she'll be cold, plus she enjoys his company too much.

"You're gonna freeze in your pup tent tonight," The Iron Bull says.

"If I get to sleep at all." She drains the last of the coffee, mourning the end of it for multiple reasons.

"I can keep you warm," he says.

Lace blinks a few times, feels her heart speed up. They've been flirting for weeks and sure, she knew it'd come to a head or fade away, but here and now is… an odd choice, she thinks. 

"That came out wrong," The Iron Bull says, obviously picking up on her thoughts. She never had a card player's straight face. "Just meant, like, you'll be cold. There's not a heap of space in my tent, but you can share with me and we'll both be warmer."

Lace nods, grateful for his explanation and even more grateful for the promise of warmth.

"I'll warn you though, I'm a cuddler."

There is _not_ a heap of room in his tent. It doesn't matter if he's a cuddler or not, because they're forced to spoon or end up touching the wet, cold canvas of the tent walls.

"G'night, Lace," he says, sliding his arm under her. 

She leans back against his chest, comforted and warm for the first time in this awful place.

Lace lies awake for a while, listening to the wind and The Iron Bull's even breathing. 

"You awake?" he asks sometime later.

"Yeah. Thinking about things."

He kisses her hair, which is comforting and a little titillating. "Don't think so much," he tells her.

"Oh, thank you, that will fix it," she says dryly.

"Want a distraction?"

Lace's heart does a little turn in her chest. "Ugh, Bull, you can't just say things like that."

He shifts, moving the hand she's not lying on to tickle up her side. "What if I mean it? And for the record, I've always meant it."

She rolls over to face him, stilling his hand and twining their fingers together. Lace cranes her neck to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Sweet talker."

"Got your attention?"

"For the record, you've always had my attention," Lace tells him. 

Even in the paltry light thrown by the dying fire, she can see him beaming at her like she hung the stars. She could get used to that.

When they kiss in earnest, the warmth in the tent turns to heat, threatening to burn all of Emprise du Lion down.

Frankly, Lace doesn't care if it does; this place gives her the heebs anyways.


End file.
